EL ESCUADRON FANTASMA
by irondino81
Summary: Luego de derrotar al Dr. Fessenden en la cúpula del trueno, Ada Wong ha sido reclutada por S.H.I.E.L.D. para formar parte de sus filas, nuevo equipo, nuevos aliados, nuevas misiones y una nueva batalla en puerta. "secuela de RESIDENT EVIL: ORIGENES OBSCUROS"
1. Chapter 1

Nota: todos los personajes mencionados aqui son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, este fic fue escrito con fines de diversion y entretenimiento.

EL ESCUADRON FANTASMA

_PROLOGO_

_Paris, Francia._

_La bella Ada Wong estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso, y más ahora que las armas biológicas habían sido borradas de la faz de la tierra, tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse y disfrutar de los lujos que ofrecía la capital parisina. _

_Luego de dar un paseo por la ciudad, Ada regreso al hotel en donde se alojaba, al entrar en su habitación se sorprendió un poco al ver a un hombre que se ocultaba en las sombras, la espía no dudo en desenfundar su arma y apuntarle al dichoso hombre. _

_-Hasta que por fin se me hizo el poder conocerla en persona, señorita Wong… debo decir que estoy muy impresionado por su desempeño. -dijo aquel hombre. _

_-Lo mismo digo, guapo... –respondió Ada. _

_Aquel hombre sale de las sombras, era un hombre afroamericano de estatura prolongada, un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo. _

_-¡Nick Fury!... –exclamo Ada. –Esta si que es una sorpresa, y dígame ¿que lo trae a Paris? _

_-He seguido tu gran desempeño Wong y estoy impresionado, y la razón por la que estoy aquí es para ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo en la organización de S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿qué dices? Alguien con tu gran talento nos vendría muy bien. –dijo Nick Fury._

_-¿S.H.I.E.L.D.?... porque no, puede ser interesante. –finalizo Ada._

CAPITULO I: LA BIENVENIDA

Ha pasado 1 año y 6 meses desde aquella brutal batalla en contra del Dr. Fessenden. Ada Wong era transportada en helicóptero hasta el impresionante cuartel general secreto de S.H.I.E.L.D. mejor conocido como el Helicarrier, el cual surcaba los cielos del océano atlántico, la ex espía fue recibida por uno de los agentes de confianza de Nick Fury.

-Bienvenida Agente Wong… ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Nada mal… -dijo Ada. - S.H.I.E.L.D. siempre piensa en todo, pero pensé que Nick Fury me daría la bienvenida.

-Está atendiendo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, así que me pidió que la recibiera… Soy el agente Phil Coulson, y déjeme decirle es un placer conocerla.

-Gracias guapo… -respondió Ada, con su sonrisa característica.

Poco después el agente Coulson presenta a Ada ante el resto de los agentes.

-Muy bien señores, tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestras filas, les presento a Ada Wong… una de las pocas sobrevivientes al desastre de Raccoon City, quiero que la hagan sentir como en casa… ¿entendido?...

-¡Si señor!... –respondieron los agentes, en señal de aprobación.

Varios de los agentes se acercaron para saludarla de mano, también era evidente que la mayoría de ellos se quedara mirándola fijamente debido a lo atractiva que lucía con el uniforme.

-Parece que ya hay alguien más que puede hacerle competencia a la agente Romanov y Hill… -dijo uno de los agentes en alusión a la belleza de Ada.

-Gracias... –respondió Ada al cumplido.

Luego de saludar a los agentes en turno, Coulson charlo con la asiática.

-Bien señorita Wong, ahora dejemos a un lado las formalidades, ya que ahora voy a presentarle al equipo especial al cual formara parte, por aquí por favor…

Ada y Coulson caminaron por los pasillos de las instalaciones, la asiática estaba muy impresionada de ver todo lo que había en ella.

-Le diré algo señorita Wong, la organización se siente muy afortunada de tener en sus filas a agentes con su vasta experiencia en lo que respecta al combate contra el Bioterrorismo –dijo Coulson -y al igual que usted, S.H.I.E.L.D. ha reclutado a otros agentes los cuales también fueron testigos de los mismos horrores que usted presencio.

-De manera que hay más agentes con mi "experiencia" –dijo Ada.

-Así es, de hecho ahí vienen…-dijo Coulson.

Enseguida los agentes mencionados por Coulson aparecen.

-Agente Wong, quiero presentarles a sus miembros de su equipo, el agente y experto en armas Carlos Oliveira, la agente medico Rebecca Chambers y la agente especial Sheva Alomar, experta en explosivos.

-Bienvenida a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agente Wong… -dijo Sheva, dándole la mano.

-Por favor llámenme Ada…

-Es un gusto conocer a otra sobreviviente de Raccoon… -agrego Rebecca.

-Wow… no pensé que fueras tan sexy, primor… Carlos Oliveira a tus ordenes…

Ada respondió con una sonrisa al comentario del sudamericano.

-Bueno ahora que ya se conocieron, quiero informarles que el director Fury acaba de arribar a la base, y solicita la presencia de todos ustedes.

Ada, Rebecca, Carlos y Sheva siguieron a Coulson, quien los llevo ante Fury.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: ALISTANDOSE PARA LA MISION

Minutos más tarde, Coulson y los agentes se reúnen en la sala de conferencias en donde ya los esperaba el director Nick Fury.

-Agente Oliveira, Señoritas me alegra verlos reunidos… -Les Dijo Fury. -Veo que ya conocieron a su nueva compañera la Agente Wong.

-Por supuesto Director Fury, en verdad es todo un honor conocer a toda una sexy superviviente. –respondió Carlos.

-Gracias por el alago, Guapo… -Respondió Ada. -Y debo decirles que me sentí como en familia, jamás pensé encontrarme con otros supervivientes de Raccoon City y menos trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick Fury interviene

-Los agentes Oliveira, Alomar y Chambers fueron integrados a S.H.I.E.L.D. apenas hace 1 año, ellos forman parte del Escuadrón Fantasma, una de las divisiones elite especializada en el combate de las armas biológicas y su desempeño nos ha dejado bastante satisfechos.

-Valla, eso es impresionante Nick… -Dijo Ada con una sonrisa. -Pero supongo que ya debe estar enterado que las armas biológicas son cosa del pasado, esto gracias a una nueva vacuna denominada nutriente-Z la cual ya erradico cualquier rastro de los virus que Umbrella creo.

-Eso lo sabemos, señorita Wong. –respondió Fury. -Pero por increíble que parezca, aún existen varios bioterroristas que aún se empeñan en causar estragos en algunas partes del mundo, tal como lo que ocurrió en la republica de Edonia hace apenas unas cuantas semanas.

-¿Edonia?... –preguntaba Ada, incrédula.

Ada se sorprendió al escuchar una vez más el nombre de dicho lugar.

-Pero Director Fury, que no se suponía que el conflicto de Edonia había terminado ya. –dijo Rebecca.

-No del todo Agente Chambers, al parecer nos llegaron informes de que un grupo de terroristas se ha hecho de algunas armas biológicas las cuales están haciendo estragos en todo el país, esto gracias a que fueron proporcionadas por el ya desaparecido grupo Farmacéutico Tricell.

-¡Tricell!... ¡No puede ser! –exclamo Sheva.

Al escuchar el nombre de Tricell, la africana comenzó a recordar lo vivido en África hace 4 años.

-Se lo que piensa Agente Alomar. –dijo Fury, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sheva. -Pero era lo menos que podíamos esperarnos de ellos, esto luego de abrirse una investigación por parte de la B.S.A.A. y las naciones unidas, en donde efectivamente estaban fabricando armas Biologías y numerosas B.O.W.s pero además de eso, Tricell también tenía en su poder algunos de los virus más mortales del planeta, sin olvidar también que tenían en sus filas a Albert Wesker… todo esto fue más que suficiente para la ONU y otros organizaciones internacionales tomaran cartas en el asunto para luego disolver a Tricell en su totalidad.

-Supongo que este nuevo conflicto es como una venganza por parte de Tricell –Dijo Carlos.

-Está en lo cierto, agente Oliveira… -respondió Fury. -Su misión consistirá en brindarle el apoyo a la B.S.A.A. y el de encontrar a los responsables de este atentado.

-¡Entendido!… -asintieron Ada y los demás.

-Puede que esta misión se torne un poco complicada, así que he solicitado la colaboración de una de mis personas de confianza, lo encontraran en el cuarto de armas alistándose para la misión… Buena suerte agentes y una vez más bienvenida agente Wong… -finalizo Fury, dándole la mano a Ada.

Nick Fury y Coulson se retiran de la sala de conferencias, Ada y compañía se dirigen al cuarto de armas, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el agente que los acompañaría en su misión, Ada, Rebecca, Carlos y Sheva se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula al ver que se trata del súper héroe más respetado de todo el mundo, el Capitán América.

Los agentes no podían ocultar su emoción de tener enfrente al súper héroe, pesar de que Rebecca, Carlos y Sheva llevaban 1 año en la organización, era la primera vez que lo conocían en persona, Ada también se quedó más impresionada al ver al Capitán América.

-Así que ustedes forman parte del tan famoso escuadrón fantasma de S.H.I.E.L.D…. magnifico. –Dijo El Capitán América. –He oído mucho de ustedes y de sus grandes proezas en batalla y estoy impresionado, es un gusto conocerlos, soldados.

El Capitán América estrecha la mano de cada uno de ellos.

-Para nosotros será todo un honor luchar a lado suyo, Capitán Rogers. –dijo Carlos.

-Wow... eres más guapo en persona que en las fotografías, Steve… ¿te puedo llamar Steve, verdad Guapo? -exclamo Ada.

-Capitán Rogers para usted, Señorita Wong… por favor no perdamos el respeto. -Respondió El Héroe, de forma cordial.

-De manera que el director Fury lo asigno para acompañarnos en nuestra misión. –dijo Sheva.

-Así es jóvenes, al parecer la situación en Edonia se ha tornado un poco complicada, esto después de que un grupo de reconocimiento de S.H.I.E.L.D. fuese emboscado en las montañas del lugar.

-¡Dios mío!... –exclamo Rebecca.

-Aún no tenemos detalles de los responsables de este ataque, pero en cuanto lleguemos tendremos que detenerlos a toda costa. –dijo el Capitán América.

Los agentes y el Capitán América se alistaron para la misión y poco después abordaron un avión de combate con dirección a la republica de Edonia.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Edonia se llevaba una tenebrosa reunión.

-Todo está marchando conforme a lo planeado… Herr Zemo.

-Debo admitir que las armas biológicas de las que hablaba son magníficas, señorita Gionne… Hydra está muy complacida por su brillante trabajo.

Dicha reunión estaba compuesta por una mujer de gran belleza y actitud aristocrática, esta mujer llevaba por nombre Alexandra Gionne, la hermana gemela de la fallecida Excella Gionne, quien se hacía acompañar de los enemigos más mortales del Capitán América, el Barón Helmut Zemo.

-Haría lo que fuera por destruir a la B.S.A.A. –dijo Alexandra con enojo. –Quienes Gracias a su intromisión mi hermana perdió la vida, y por consiguiente acabaron con Tricell, además de manchar la reputación de mi familia, y con la ayuda de su nuevo guerrero, nuestra victoria estará prácticamente asegurada… sus habilidades en combate me han dejado muy sorprendida.

Un misterioso sujeto enmascarado y vestido con armadura militar de color verde obscuro, aparece a lado de Zemo.

-Gracias señorita Gionne, de hecho este formidable guerrero fue una de las tantas creaciones de mi colega fallecido, el Dr. Simón Fessenden… nunca pensé que ese virus-Z fuese tan sorprendente.

-Y lo será cuando mi grupo de científicos terminen de experimentar con el… -finalizo Alexandra.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: DE VUELTA EN EDONIA

Horas más tarde el escuadrón fantasma y el Capitán América llegan hasta la republica de Edonia, su aeronave aterrizo en un centro de mando ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, había agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de la B.S.A.A. Europa quienes resguardaban fuertemente la zona. Pero el panorama era muy desolador, ya que mucha gente había huido de la ciudad y los alrededores, la mayoría se encontraba refugiada en albergues proporcionadas por ambas agencias.

-Bienvenidos agentes, Los estábamos esperando con ansias. – dijo uno de los sargentos de la B.S.A.A. dándoles saludándolos de mano.

-Gracias por el recibimiento- respondió el Capitán América. –Ahora necesitamos un informe detallado de lo ocurrido.

-La ciudad ha estado bajo ataque desde hace semanas, Capitán Rogers… los rumores dicen que todo empezó cuando un grupo de sujetos misteriosos aparecieron en la ciudad, estos liberaron a numerosas B.O.W. las cuales comenzaron a destruirlo todo. –Dijo el Sargento. – Hace un par de días Varios de nuestros mejores hombres y entre ellos agentes suyos, se adentraron en la ciudad para detener este conflicto, pero lamentablemente la mayoría de ellos pereció durante los ataques.

-¡Dios Mío!... –Exclamo Rebecca.

-Pero lo extraño de todos esto fue lo que declararon unos cuantos sobrevivientes, dijeron que las B.O.W.s no fueron lo que los atacaron, sino un par de extraños sujetos. –Decía el sargento con preocupación.

-¿Sujetos Extraños? –pregunto Carlos.

-Así es, uno de los sobrevivientes dijo que aquellos sujetos eran un soldado con uniforme obscuro y el otro estaba cubierto por una capucha del mismo color. Por el momento es todo lo que sabemos con respecto a ellos… Pero de lo que estamos seguros es que son enemigos más fuertes que las propias B.O.W.

-Gracias por la información, Sargento… -dijo el Capitán América. –El escuadrón Fantasma y un servidor iremos a investigar de inmediato.

-De acuerdo Capitán, Un equipo estará monitoreando sus movimientos en todo momento por si las dudas, Buena suerte a todos.

En instantes, los agentes y el Capitán América abordan una camioneta de combate y se adentran en la ciudad, la cual se encontraba devastada, había gente asesinada en las calles entre civiles y soldados de la B.S.A.A.

-¡Dios, esto es horrible!... –Exclamo Sheva.

-Pobre gente, apenas si se estaban reponiendo, luego de los incidentes con el Virus-C. –Agrego Rebecca.

-No cabe duda que mi clon estaba completamente loca de remate. –dijo Ada.

-¿Tu Clon?... ¿a que te refieres con eso? –le pregunto Carlos.

-Una larga historia… -respondió.

De repente su vehículo es atacado por una serie de disparos, haciendo que se estrellaran, en done afortunadamente todos salen ilesos, e inmediatamente todos se alistan para el combate.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque!, ¡cúbranse todos! –dijo Carlos.

El grupo se resguardo de los disparos detrás del Vehículo, Los agresores eran unos soldados con uniforme verde obscuro y rojo, el Capitán América los identifico al instante.

-Maldita sea… ¡Son soldados de Hydra!

-¿Hydra?... ¿es una Broma? –pregunto Ada.

-Tal parece que no es así… -Respondió el súper Héroe. –De manera que todo lo ocurrido aquí es obra de Hydra, hay que acabar con ellos cuanto antes.

De inmediato, los agentes contraatacan a sus enemigos, El Capitán América derrota a varios de ellos con la ayuda de su escudo, Sheva, Carlos y Rebecca hacen lo propio con otros más, unos soldados más aparecen en lo alto de un edificio y abren fuego sobre los agentes, obligándolos a cubrirse una vez más.

-Mierda, esos bastardos están muy bien atrincherados… como vamos a detenerlos. –dijo Rebecca.

Ada interviene.

-Dejen que yo me encargue de ellos, solamente necesito que me cubran…

El Capitán América y el resto del escuadrón asintieron y acto seguido ayudan a Ada a cubrirla de la lluvia de balas, con la ayuda de su pistola de gancho, la asiática llega hasta lo alto de dicho edificio y confronta a los soldados de Hydra, lográndolos derrotar fácilmente.

-Buen movimiento primor. – le dijo Carlos.

-Esos soldados no son nada en comparación con los bichos a los que he enfrentado. –respondió Ada con una sonrisa.

-No subestime a los soldados de Hydra, agente Wong… -dijo el Capitán América. -Algunos de ellos pueden llegar a ser algo fuertes y…

Pero el superhéroe es interrumpido por el grito de varias personas y por el sonido de disparos de armas de fuego.

-Parece que alguien está en dificultades. –dijo Sheva. –Creo que aquel grito vino de por allá.

Inmediatamente el grupo fue a investigar, para luego encontrarse con una enorme B.O.W. muy similar a Mr. X quien se disponía a asesinar a un grupo de civiles, pero el Capitán América interviene arrojándole su escudo a la B.O.W.

Aquel ataque logra atraer la atención del monstruo, quien se lanza ferozmente sobre el súper héroe, pero este logra detener su ataque con la ayuda de su escudo de vibranium, Ada, Carlos, Sheva y Rebecca también atacan a la B.O.W. disparándole en varias ocasiones, pero el monstruo mostraba gran fortaleza, por lo que el combate se tornó un poco complicado.

-Rayos, ese bastardo tiene la piel tan dura como una roca. –dijo Rebecca.

-Podrá ser fuerte, pero aun conozco sus puntos débiles. –Agrego Ada.

Ada dispara un par de flechas explosivas uno en su espalda y otro en el rostro de la criatura dejándola maltrecha, el Capitán América ataca nuevamente a la B.O.W. con su escudo, arrojándolo tan fuerte que logra aturdirlo, es en ese momento cuando Rebecca, Sheva y Carlos atacan al monstruo con unas balas especiales, las cuales contenían una dosis del Nutriente-Z, dichas balas comenzaron a hacer estragos en la criatura la cual cae sin vida minutos después.

-buen trabajo Soldados. -dijo El Capitán América felicitándolos.

-Gracias capitán… -respondió Sheva. –Pero su ataque con su escudo fue increíble.

Tras haber acabado con la B.O.W. el grupo auxilia a los civiles, algunos de ellos presentaban algunas heridas, pero Rebecca se encargó de curarlos. Minutos después un grupo de rescate llega a donde se encontraban el grupo, los civiles fueron llevados a los refugios, mientras que El Capitán América, Ada, Rebecca, Sheva y Carlos continuaron su camino por las derruidas calles de Edonia.

Tiempo después el grupo llega hasta el centro de la ciudad en donde se topan con unos cuantos J'avo mutados, quienes se lanzan al ataque, pero en cuanto los Agentes y El Capitán América se disponían a contraatacar, las B.O.W. son eliminadas por varios tiros en la cabeza.

-Pero que rayos sucedió. -Decía Rebecca desconcertada.

-Parece que alguien nos acaba de echar una mano. –agrego Sheva.

De repente aparecen de entre las sombras aquellos sujetos extraños de vestimentas obscuras de los que les habían hablado, uno de ellos tenía una pistola de francotirador en mano.

-Deben ser esos tipos que atacaron a los agentes. –dijo Rebecca.

-Al parecer son soldados de Hydra, pero estos lucen diferentes. –Agrego el Capitán América.

-Lo que No me explico es por qué aniquilaron a las B.O.W. –decía Carlos.

Uno de los sujetos se lanza al ataque sobre el Capitán América usando solamente su puño derecho, pero el Héroe se cubre del ataque con su escudo, pero el impacto entre el puño del enemigo y el escudo del Capitán, generaría una fuerte onda de choque, provocando que Ada y compañía salieran volando por los aires, mientras que el otro sujeto de capucha negra se despoja de la misma, Los agentes se quedaron estupefactos al ver que dicho sujeto era un monstruo mitad Hombre mitad lagarto.

-¡¿pero qué demonios es eso?! –Exclamaba Carlos.

-Debe ser una Nueva B.O.W. –decía Rebecca.

Ada se impresiono al ver que aquel hibrido mitad lagarto mitad hombre era muy similar a los "espectros mortales", creaciones del ya fallecido Dr. Fessenden. Con la diferencia que este reptil era un poco más grande.

-Tengan Cuidado, ese monstruo es sumamente fuerte. -dijo Ada.

La batalla comienza, El escuadrón Fantasma se enfrenta en contra del lagarto gigante, mientras que el Capitán América entablaba un feroz combate en contra del soldado obscuro, quien mostraba una enorme fortaleza y destreza en combate.

-Para ser un Soldado de Hydra eres muy fuerte, sea quien seas. –dijo El Súper Héroe, al enfrentar a su contrincante.

Aquel sujeto respondió.

-Ahora mismo te demostrare el poder que me ha otorgado el Virus-Z, Capitán…

Aunque el Capitán América era fuerte, su contrincante tenía una cierta ventaja, poniendo en serios predicamentos al Héroe, mientras tanto Ada y compañía tenían algunas dificultades para enfrentar al enorme lagarto.

-Maldición esa enorme lagartija es muy fuerte, como vamos a detenerla. –dijo Sheva.

-Tal vez un poco del nutriente-Z ayude un poco. –agrego Rebecca.

Pero cuando los agentes se disponían a utilizar el nutriente-Z, un par de soldados de Hydra aparecen en escena, uno de ellos utiliza una pistola eléctrica sobre Rebecca, dejándola fuera de combate, esto causo el enfado de Carlos y Sheva quienes no dudaron en ir a ayudarla, pero el lagarto aprovecha la distracción de los agentes y con su enorme cola los golpea de forma brutal, dejando fuera de combate al sudamericano y a la africana, El Capitán América quien aun combatía en contra del soldado obscuro, arroja su escudo en dirección hacia el lagarto, pero antes de que dicho escudo se impactara sobre el monstruo, el oponente del Súper Héroe, aparece de la nada y detiene el escudo con su mano izquierda, esto gracias a su súper velocidad.

-No es posible, ese soldado, no solo es fuerte, sino que también es extremadamente veloz… -dijo el Capitán América, asombrado.

En ese momento más soldados de Hydra aparecen y confrontan al héroe, quien aun sin su escudo luchaba valientemente, pero no por mucho debido a que varios de ellos utilizan pistolas eléctricas y lanzagranadas con balas eléctricas también, dejando al Capitán América sumamente aturdido y maltrecho.

Ada era la única que quedaba en pie, pero antes que la asiática hiciera un movimiento, el lagarto le da un fuerte coletazo, arrojándola hasta el interior de un edificio que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, el soldado obscuro lanza un par de granadas de fragmentación a donde se encontraba Ada, provocando una fuerte explosión en el lugar, que derrumbo aquel edificio.

-¡Ada! –gritaron los agentes en coro.

Sheva, Carlos y Rebecca solamente miraban con impotencia como el edificio se desmoronaba a pedazos, el Capitán América se lamentaba también la perdida de la asiática. Los soldados de Hydra, el lagarto y el soldado obscuro someten al súper héroe y a los agentes.

-¡Llévenlos a la Base!... Herr Zemo y la señorita Gionne se alegraran cuando les llevemos a nuestros nuevos sujetos de prueba. –Finalizo el Soldado obscuro.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: LA INFILRTACION

Pasaron algunos minutos, luego de que el soldado obscuro, el lagarto y los hombres de Hydra abandonaron el lugar, en ese momento y de forma más que milagrosa aparece Ada Wong en escena quien logro ponerse a salvo gracias a que logro introducirse en un ducto que conducía a las alcantarillas.

-Valla, por poco y no la libro esta vez. –se decía así misma. –Y ahora por donde buscar.

La asiática camino por unos cuantos metros cuando de repente encuentra un pequeño rastreador de Hydra escondido debajo de algunos escombros.

-¡Bingo!... parece que ya encontré la aguja en el pajar. –dijo Ada.

Muy lejos de ahi, Sheva comenzó a reaccionar y al despertar se da cuenta de que estaba dentro de una especie de laboratorio. La africana estaba encerrada en una especie de celda, y junto con ella se encontraban sus amigos Carlos y Rebecca.

-Rebecca, Carlos… Despierten….

-Ahh Mi cabeza… - decía Carlos.

-Que paso, ¿en dónde estamos?…. –preguntaba Rebecca.

-¡Dios mío!…. ¡Miren!….- exclamo Sheva.

Los agentes miraron al Capitán América encadenado de pies y manos en una plancha metálica.

-Capitán Rogers… puede escucharme – decía Carlos.

-Oh dios mío, ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo Rebecca.

El Súper Héroe comienza a reaccionar, este apenas podía hablar.

-Claro, Jóvenes… Aunque un poco aturdido. –respondió el héroe.

De repente alguien entra al laboratorio, El Capitán América Los agentes se impresionan al ver que se trataba de nada menos que del Barón Zemo y Alexandra Gionne.

-¡Capitán América!... cuanto tiempo…

-¡Zemo!… debí imaginar que estabas detrás de todo esto…

Sheva se quedó estupefacta al ver a la acompañante del barón Zemo.

-¡Excella Gionne!…Esto no puede ser, se supone que tú debiste haber muerto en África.

-¿Excella dices?...Ja ja… cómo pudiste confundirme con mi estúpida hermana.

-que tu hermana, entonces tu…

-Así es agente Alomar… soy la hermana gemela de Excella, mi nombre es Alexandra Gionne.

-Veo que también estas igual de demente que tu hermana… -¿Por qué estás trabajando para Hydra?... ¿Deseas realizar la ambición que tanto deseaban tu hermana y Wesker y que nunca consiguieron?, ¡responde! –Le reclamaba la africana.

Alexandra respondió.

-Así es, ya que gracias a la B.S.A.A. Tricell fue desmantelada y junto con ella la deshonra de mi familia y para lograr mi cometido busque a la persona indicada para esto y que mejor que el Barón Zemo y su agrupación para lograrlo.

El Barón Zemo interviene.

-La colaboración de la señorita Gionne ha sido magnifica para Hydra, ya que no solo nos ha proporcionado de armamento biológico, sino que también ha compartido con nosotros el secreto mejor guardado de uno de los científicos de la desaparecida corporación Umbrella.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Zemo?- Pregunto El Capitán América.

-Verán, Hac meses para ser exacto, un científico descubrió un poderoso Virus que se encontraba escondido en el torrente sanguíneo de un agente del gobierno de nombre León Kennedy, este Virus era tan poderoso que puede llegar a igualar o incluso superar el suero del súper soldado de que eres dueño mi estimado Capitán.

-¿Un virus superior al suero del Capitán Rogers?... ¡eso es imposible! –dijo Sheva.

-¡Idiotas!... Ya deberían saber lo peligrosos que resultaron ser los Virus de Umbrella. –agrego Carlos

-Si lo sabemos, -Respondió Zemo. -Pero a diferencia de los demás virus, este virus el cual es conocido como Virus-Z, es capaz otorgar poderes sobre humanos a los huéspedes y también es capaz de eliminar al resto de los demás Virus, pero me imagino que todos ustedes al igual que su gobierno ya lo sabían… ¿de que otra forma pudieron crear el nutriente Z?

-¿Pero como rayos se enteraron de ello? –pregunto Rebecca.

Alexandra responde.

-Tricell en colaboración con Hydra íbamos a realizar una pequeña visita al Dr. Fessenden, pero cuando llegamos descubrimos que su laboratorio había sido destruido, comenzamos a buscar entre los escombros algún rastro de las investigaciones del Virus-Z, en donde afortunadamente pudimos conseguirlo, en uno de los sótanos del laboratorio encontramos el cuerpo de un sujeto al cual se le había administrado el Virus-Z.

En ese momento aparece el soldado obscuro detrás de Zemo y Alexandra.

-Y aquí lo tienen, les presento a… ¡Dark Thunder!

Dark Thunder como se hacía llamar el soldado obscuro, se quita el casco y la máscara que cubría su cuerpo, Sheva se quedó estupefacta al descubrir su identidad.

-No, eso es imposible…

-Sheva, ¿acaso lo conoces? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Por supuesto, Su nombre es Piers Nivans…-Respondió. –Él era un agente de la B.S.A.A. que murió durante el incidente del Virus-C en China.

-Está en lo cierto agente Alomar, y debo reconocer que el Dr. Fessenden hizo un extraordinario trabajo con el agente Nivans, ya que logro convertirlo en una verdadera máquina de combate, claro con el detalle de haberle reconstruido su brazo derecho, hecho con vibranium puro. –respondió Zemo.

-No puedo creerlo, ese Dr. Fessenden del que hablan estaba completamente loco de remate. –dijo El Capitán América.

-Pero Dark Thunder no fue lo único que logramos adquirir. –dijo Alexandra. -También fuimos muy afortunados de hacernos de los servicios de uno de los científicos que estuvo presente cuando extrajeron el Virus-Z del cuerpo del agente Kennedy… y aquí lo tienen.

La villana señala al lagarto, causando el desconcierto de los agentes y el Capitán América.

-¿Ese lagarto súper desarrollado los ayudo?... ¿acaso es un chiste de mal gusto? –pregunto Carlos.

-El nombre verdadero de nuestro escamoso amigo es Curt Connors, un brillante científico en el campo de la virología y experto biólogo, de no ser por su amable cooperación tal vez nunca lo hubiésemos logrado.

-¡Son unos malditos! –reclamo el Capitán América. –El doctor Connors no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Furioso el Capitán América forcejeaba, pero el héroe estaba fuertemente encadenado.

-Shhh, No gastes energías guapo, las necesitaras para nuestro próximo experimento. –Dijo Alexandra, poniendo su dedo en los labios del Capitán Rogers.

-¿Experimento? –pregunto el Súper héroe.

Zemo interviene.

-Así es mi estimado capitán, vamos a mejorar el virus-z con el suero del súper soldado de tu sangre… je je…. ¡llévenselo!

Enseguida un grupo de soldados de Hydra obedecen al villano, llevándose consigo al capitán américa dejando encerrados a Sheva, Rebecca y Carlos en aquella celda, en un intento desesperado Carlos azotaba los barrotes con sus manos, pero no contaba con que los barrotes de la celda estaban electrificados, provocándole una descarga, sacándolo de balance por algunos minutos.

-No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya, debemos hacer algo. –dijo Rebecca.

-Desearía tener tu entusiasmo Rebecca, pero tal parece que esta vez nos han vencido. –respondió Sheva con algo de resignación. –Y lo peor fue que perdimos a Ada, es una pena hubiera sido una buena líder.

Pero lo que nadie imaginaba era que la sexy Ada Wong había dado con la guarida secreta de los villanos gracias al rastreador que encontró.

-¡Bingo! ¡Ahí está la guarida!... bueno será como en los viejos tiempos -decía Ada mientras miraba dicha guarida la cual era custodiada por varios soldados de Hydra.

De forma sigilosa Ada aniquila a varios soldados de Hydra con un par de movimientos letales y a otros los elimina con su ballesta, luego de eso se introduce en los ductos de ventilación del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Sheva, Carlos y Rebecca se encontraban encerrados en la celda electrificada, la cual era custodiada por 2 soldados de Hydra, cuando súbitamente uno de ellos cae muerto producto de una flecha el otro intento reaccionar pero este es derrotado por la asiática, quien aparece de manera sorpresiva, Los agentes estaban impresionados y felices de ver con vida a su compañera.

-¡Ada!... ¡estas viva!... –exclamaba Rebecca.

-Siento llegar tarde chicos, aun puedo unirme a la fiesta… -decía Ada con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba, mientras liberaba a sus compañeros de dicha celda.

-¡Por supuesto primor!… -respondió Carlos. –Nunca es tarde para la diversión.

-Por un momento pensamos que habías muerto, Ada... –dijo Sheva. –Pero, ¿cómo fue que nos encontraste?

-Fue gracias a esto… -respondió Ada, mostrándoles el rastreador.

-Ya veo, al parecer alguien de Hydra está de nuestro lado. –dijo Sheva

-Eso creo, pero y el Capitán América… ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Ada.

-El Barón Zemo y Alexandra Gionne se lo llevaron, Hablaron de que iban a mejorar el Virus-Z esto con la ayuda del suero del súper soldado del Capitán Rogers. –respondió Rebecca.

-Maldita sea… Hay que detener a esos dementes cuanto antes y destruir las pruebas e indicios del Virus-Z a toda costa, no debemos permitir que lo conviertan en un arma de destrucción masiva. –dijo Ada.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ada, Carlos, Rebecca y Sheva se dirigen de inmediato a rescatar al Capitán América de las garras del Barón Zemo y Alexandra Gionne.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V: LA BATALLA

Mientras tanto, los científicos de Hydra, bajo las órdenes de Zemo y Alexandra estaban haciendo los preparativos para comenzar el experimento con el Capitán América.

-Todo está listo, Herr Zemo… ya podemos comenzar con la extracción del suero del Capitán América. –dijo Alexandra.

-Muy bien, que comience la diversión… –dijo Zemo.

En tan solo un par de minutos los científicos logran extraerle una muestra de la sangre del Héroe, Suero del súper soldado.

-Excelente, esta muestra será más que suficiente para fusionarla con el Virus-Z. –Dijo Alexandra, mientras miraba un tubo de ensayo con la sangre del Capitán.

El Capitán América intentaba liberarse, pero estaba fuertemente sujeto a la plancha metálica.

-No desgastes tus energías mi estimado capitán, esas cadenas están hechas de una aleación especial y la única forma de romperlas es con tu escudo, que por cierto se verá muy bien en mi colección. –dijo Zemo, mientras contemplaba con sus manos el escudo del héroe.

Enseguida Zemo le ordena a sus científicos que enciendan una máquina denominada, el recombinador neo genético, la cual servía para fusionar el ADN de cualquier ser vivo. Pero en cuanto la maquina estaba por ser encendida, una flechase impacta en los controles principales causando un corto circuito, esto causo el asombro de los villanos.

-Pero qué demonios… -decía Alexandra.

Ambos villanos voltean a ver y descubren a Ada, y a los demás agentes.

-UPS… siento que hallamos interrumpido su diversión. –Dijo Ada, sonriendo.

-Malditos sean ahora verán… -dijo Zemo enfadado. – ¡Mátenlos!

El villano le ordena a sus soldados que se encarguen de Ada y compañía, los cuales los enfrentan de forma valerosa a pesar de que eran superados en número, pero cuando comenzaban a aparecer más soldados ocurre algo inesperado, el lagarto termina por destruir el recombinador, para luego arrebatarle al Barón Zemo el escudo del Capitán América, Varios soldados intentaron detenerlo pero el lagarto era muy fuerte y termina derrotándolos fácilmente y acto seguido el lagarto libera al Súper Héroe de su cautiverio, la actitud del lagarto desconcertó a los villanos.

-Maldito Imbécil, Qué demonios crees que haces… -Reclamo Alexandra

El lagarto respondió.

-Terminando con su maligna ambición, ¡Miserables!… no dejare que condenen al mundo entero.

El lagarto se lanza al ataque sobre Zemo y Alexandra, pero Dark Thunder (Piers), se interpone en su camino, el Capitán América ayuda al lagarto, para luego encarar al Barón Zemo.

-Este juego enfermo, termina ahora Zemo, ríndete... –dijo el Capitán América

-Je je je… eso está por verse, capitán… -Respondió el villano,

Zemo desenfunda su espada medieval y ataca al Capitán América, mientras que el lagarto se enfrenta a Dark Thunder (Piers), dando origen a una batalla sin precedentes.

Tanto el Súper Héroe como el villano mostraban lo mejor de sus técnicas en combate, a pesar de la fuerza del Capitán América, El Barón Zemo demostró una gran agilidad y destreza con su espada, pero la batalla entre el lagarto y Dark Thunder era aparte de brutal, estaba muy pareja.

Mientras los combates se llevaban a cabo, Alexandra busco la oportunidad para escapar con la muestra de sangre del Capitán y con una muestra del Virus-Z, pero en cuanto se dirigía a la salida, es interceptada por Ada y Rebecca.

-Ríndete Alexandra, no tienes escapatoria.

-No lo creo... -respondió la villana.

Enseguida Alexandra se inyecta un suero que tenía por nombre Virus-Z, esto alarmo a la asiática.

-Muy bien agente estúpida perra, ahora mismo me encargare de ti y ahhh…. Mierda… mi cuerpo… siento que me quemo… ahhh

De repente el cuerpo de Alexandra se cubrió de llamas para luego convertirse en una Crisálida, dejando atónita a Ada y al resto del grupo.

-Ada, es lo que creo que es… -decía Rebecca.

-Efectivamente Amiga, y en cuando eclosione ese capullo estaremos en problemas.

-Por todos los cielos, ¿qué fue lo que le paso? – se preguntaba el Capitán América.

-Nunca pensé que Alexandra caería en mi trampa tan fácilmente. –dijo Zemo.

-¿Trampa?... ¿De que estas hablando, Zemo? –pregunto nuevamente el súper Héroe.

-Cambie la muestra del Virus-Z por la del Virus-C… je je je… y me imagino que todos saben muy bien lo que pasara en cuanto ese capullo eclosione. –dijo Zemo.

En ese momento el Capullo comienza a eclosionar, de ahí emerge una versión mutada de Alexandra Gionne, pero de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo era el de una mantis religiosa armada con una fuerte coraza, pero lo que impresiono aún más a los agentes era que comenzó a crecer de forma considerable.

-Dios, ¡es enorme!... –exclamo Sheva.

-Tal parece que Zemo lo tenía planeado desde el principio… -dijo el Capitán América.

Los agentes y el capitán América atacan a la criatura, pero la coraza que cubría su cuerpo era casi infranqueable.

-Mierda, nuestras balas no le hacen nada… -dijo Sheva.

La enorme B.O.W. responde al ataque con sus enormes cuchillas a los agentes, quienes logran esquivar el ataque, es en ese momento en el que el Barón Zemo decide escapar en compañía de Dark Thunder.

-Me gustaría quedarme a ver como Alexandra termina con sus miserables vidas, pero tengo un mundo que conquistar…. ¡Auf Wiedersehen, Capitán América! –dijo Zemo.

Para evitar que fuera perseguido por el capitán América y los agentes, Zemo le ordena a Dark Thunder el destruir el lugar, el ataque que realizaría el que alguna vez fue Piers Nivans sorprendería a los agentes, una enorme descarga eléctrica emerge de su brazo de vibranium, destruyendo gran parte del laboratorio causando varias explosiones, además de sellar la salida para que no fueran perseguidos.

-Maldita sea, han escapado… -dijo Carlos.

-Y lo peor es que ese payaso se llevó consigo la muestra del ADN del capitán Rogers y el Virus-Z. –dijo Rebecca.

-Olvídense de ellos… -dijo El Capitán América. -Aún tenemos problemas más grandes que resolver.

El Capitán América, Ada, Carlos, Rebecca y Sheva decidieron enfrentar a la enorme mutación de Alexandra Gionne, esta se disponía a atacar nuevamente pero sorpresivamente el lagarto reaparece y comienza a luchar en contra de la B.O.W.

-¿El lagarto esta de nuestro lado?... no puedo creerlo. –decía Sheva asombrada.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo jóvenes, el solo no podrá en contra de ese monstruo. –dijo el Capitán América.

-¿alguna idea de cómo derrotar a ese bicho? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Lo único que puede acabar con esa B.O.W. es el nutriente-Z, pero primero tendremos que destruir su coraza con algo sumamente potente para lograrlo. –dijo Rebecca.

Ada interviene.

-Dejen que yo me encargue de ello, un par de flechas explosivas nos ayudaran.

-Espera Ada… -dijo Sheva. –Permíteme mejorar tus flechas para que tengan un mejor efecto.

-Bien, tu encárgate de mejorar las flechas de Ada, nosotros ganaremos un poco de tiempo. –Dijo Carlos.

-Muy Bien soldados… ¡ataquen!… -grito el Capitán América.

El Capitán América, Ada, Rebecca, Carlos y el lagarto atacan a la B.O.W. durante algunos minutos lograron mantener a raya al monstruo, pero este no parecía dar tregua, hasta que finalmente Sheva logra mejorar las flechas explosivas de Ada.

-Toma Ada… ya están listas… -dijo la africana, lanzándole las flechas a Ada.

-Gracias Sheva… -respondió.

Con la ayuda de su ballesta, Ada hace uso de sus flechas explosivas sobre la enorme B.O.W. el resultado fue una serie de violentas explosiones las cuales no solo destruyen la coraza del monstruo, sino que también lograron dejarlo prácticamente maltrecho.

-Está herido… ahora démosle con todo… -dijo Carlos.

Ada y compañía atacan a la B.O.W. en infinidad de ocasiones con la ayuda de sus balas especiales que contenían el nutriente-Z, y poco a poco la criatura comienza a debilitarse cada vez más, el lagarto logra arrancarle una de sus cuchillas, para luego insertársela en el cuerpo hiriéndola de muerte, ahora era el turno del Capitán América quien arroja su escudo, logrando cercenarle la cabeza, ahora solamente faltaba darle el golpe final, Ada utiliza un lanzacohetes sobre la B.O.W. eliminándola en su totalidad.

En ese momento el lugar comienza a derrumbarse.

-Esto se viene abajo, salgamos de aquí rápido… -dijo Sheva.

Los agentes, el Capitán América y el lagarto corren hasta la salida, en su carrera eliminaron a varios soldados de Hydra que quedaban, pero con todo y esas dificultades el grupo logra salir con vida de aquel complejo.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –dijo Rebecca.

-Y lo mejor fue la forma en como le pateamos el culo a ese bicho, en verdad somos un gran equipo. –dijo Carlos.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo al mejorar mis flechas, Sheva… estoy impresionada. –dijo Ada felicitando a la africana.

-Gracias Ada, pero de no ser por ti, tal vez estaríamos muertos en estos momentos. –respondió Sheva, dándole la mano a su compañera.

El Lagarto se acercó a los agentes, quienes al verlo se mostraron un poco desconfiados, pero fue el Capitán América quien abogo por él.

-Buen trabajo doctor Connors…

El Héroe le extiende la mano y lo saluda de forma cordial.

-No fue nada Capitán, ha sido todo un Honor luchar a su lado y…

Pero el lagarto no termino de decir aquella frase cuando comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta perder el sentido.

-¡Doctor Connors!... –exclamo el capitán América.

En ese preciso momento se escucha el sonar de varios helicópteros de la B.S.A.A. y de S.H.I.E.L.D. En instantes Ada, Rebecca, Carlos, Sheva, el Capitán América son auxiliados por los cuerpos de emergencia, el lagarto fue puesto bajo custodia y poco después el grupo son transportados en helicóptero hasta el centro de mando.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI: MISION CUMPLIDA

Luego de varios días las cosas en Edonia se tranquilizaron, S.H.I. . En colaboración con la B.S.A.A. pudieron eliminar a las pocas B.O.W. que estaban sueltas, la base secreta de Hydra fue destruida en su totalidad, pero lo único que los agentes lamentaban era que Zemo había escapado.

Había pasado 1 semana desde la misión en Edonia, los 4 agentes se encontraban en recuperación en el centro médico de S.H.I.E.L.D. en Nueva York, quienes habían resultado con heridas leves. Luego de ser dados de alta, los 4 agentes fueron llevados al Helicarrier para reportarse, Nick Fury los recibió.

-Me alegra velos ya recuperados, agentes… -dijo Fury, saludándolos a cada uno de ellos. –El capitán Rogers ya nos comentó su brillante desempeño.

-No fue nada, director Fury…- respondió Carlos. –Pero no lo hubiésemos logrado de no ser por la agente Wong.

-En realidad lo hicimos entre todos, Nick… -Respondió Ada. -Sheva, Carlos y Rebecca son unos extraordinarios agentes.

-Gracias por sus palabras director Fury… -dijo Rebecca. –Pero desgraciadamente el Barón Zemo logró escapar, ahora el secreto del virus-Z está en manos de Hydra.

-Ya no deben preocuparse por Zemo, ahora que está muerto.

-¿Muerto? –preguntaron los agentes.

-Así es, un equipo de reconocimiento encontró su cuerpo en el subterráneo de aquella guarida. –respondió Fury.

-Pero ¿y que paso con el quera su aliado, ese tal Dark Thunder? – pregunto Carlos.

-No se encontró ningún rastro de él, Al parecer pereció durante la explosión.

-Bueno, al menos el secreto del Virus-Z está a salvo… -dijo Rebecca. –Por un momento pensé que se habían salido con la suya.

En ese momento aparece el Capitán América en compañía de alguien que dejaría sorprendidos a los agentes.

-Ese que viene con el Capitán América… ¿es el lagarto? –preguntaba Sheva.

-El mismo… -respondió Fury.

El lagarto se presenta ante Fury y acto seguido saluda a los agentes.

-Me alegra verlos nuevamente compañeros… mi nombre es el Dr. Curt Connors y voy a formar parte de su escuadrón, pueden llamarme lagarto.

Las palabras del lagarto sorprendieron aún más a los agentes.

-¿compañero?... –pregunto Sheva incrédula.

-Así es, el Dr. Connors me pidió personalmente que lo integrara al escuadrón fantasma.

-Pero Director Fury, esa lagartija estuvo trabajando para Hydra. –decía Carlos.

El lagarto interviene.

-Hydra además de secuestrarme también robo mi invento, el recombinador neo genético… Su intención era fusionar el Virus-Z con el suero del Capitán Rogers, me obligaron a trabajar bajo amenazas pero en cuanto me negué, ellos usaron mi invento en mi y me volvieron a convertir una vez más en el lagarto, pensaron que estando transformado perdería la conciencia y que sería fácilmente manipulable, de hecho fui yo quien le deje aquel rastreador a usted, Señorita Wong.

-De manera que fue usted quien me ayudo a dar con la guarida de Hydra. –dijo Ada sorprendida

-Exacto, quería evitar a toda costa otra tragedia como la que sucedió en Tall Oaks, el lugar donde perdí a mi familia. –dijo el lagarto con voz quebrada.

Aquella revelación por parte del lagarto, impresiono a los agentes.

-¿Tall Oaks? –pregunto Ada.

-Luego de ser salvado por el Hombre araña, el Capitán América y S.H.I.E.L.D. me mude de Nueva York a Tall Oaks para comenzar de nuevo, pero 6 meses después ocurrió aquel incidente con el Virus-C en donde mi esposa e hijo murieron.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamo Sheva.

-Milagrosamente logre salir vivo de ese infierno gracias a la B.S.A.A. en donde me ofrecí como voluntario en su centro de investigación para ayudar a combatir el bioterrorismo.

-Lo lamento lo de su familia, doctor Connors. –dijo Carlos.

-Pero aún tengo a mi hermano Matthew quien también es un brillante científico... –respondió el lagarto. –De hecho me entere hace poco que se acaba de comprometer en matrimonio con su novia Claire Redfield.

-Valla, menos mal. -dijo Carlos.

-Me dio mucho gusto el haberlos conocido, soldados… -dijo el Capitán América. –Son valientes y astutos, hablare muy bien de ustedes en cuanto me reúna con los demás vengadores.

-Para nosotros fue todo un honor luchar a su lado, Capitán… -Dijo Rebecca. –a propósito puedo pedirle una última cosa.

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Cree que podamos tomarnos una foto con usted?... –pregunto la chica de forma timida.

-Por supuesto… -respondió el súper Héroe.

Enseguida Rebecca, Ada, Carlos y Sheva se toman una foto con el Héroe, la cual fue tomada por Nick Fury, con el celular de Rebecca.

Tras tomarse la foto, El Capitán América se despide de los agentes, para luego abordar un Jet con dirección a Nueva York.

-¿A donde se dirige ahora el capitán Rogers? –pregunto Ada.

-Se dirige a detener a unos delincuentes llamados la Brigada de demolición, pero descuiden el estará apoyado por Tony Stark y Thor… sera pan comido para ellos… -dijo Fury.

-Wow… me gustaría conocer a Thor un dia de estos, es muy guapo. –dijo Ada, sonriendo.

-A propósito Agente Wong, olvide hacerle una mención… -dijo Fury.

-¿una mención?... ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto la asiática.

-Bueno, los agentes Oliveira, Alomar, Chambers, Connors y un servidor lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que usted sea la líder del escuadrón Fantasma.

-¡Valla!... no sé qué decir… -decía Ada sorprendida.

-Te debemos la vida Ada… -dijo Sheva. –Y una persona con tu liderazgo sería lo mejor para el equipo.

-Así es primor… -agrego Carlos. –Además seremos la envidia de todo S.H.I.E.L.D. en cuando vean a nuestra sexy líder.

-Está bien, acepto… -respondió Ada, sonriéndoles.

Los agentes y el lagarto felicitan a Ada, como muestra de aprobación y cordialidad.

-Bueno agentes, ahora que ya resolvimos esto, ¿están listos para su próxima misión?. –les pregunto Fury.

-Por supuesto Nick…- respondió Ada.

-Tenemos noticias de un pequeño incidente con unos traficantes de armas Químicas en medio oriente, su misión es capturar a los responsables y de paso exterminar con alguno que otro bicho biológico.

-Cuente con ello Director Fury, esos terroristas no sabrán que los golpeo. –agrego Rebecca.

-Muy bien agentes, su transporte los espera… ¡buena suerte! –dijo Fury.

En instantes Ada, Carlos, Sheva, Rebecca y el Lagarto (el escuadrón Fantasma) abordan su Jet que los llevaría a medio oriente para realizar su nueva misión.

Horas más tarde, en el Helicarrier Nick Fury miraba los reportes de lo ocurrido en Edonia, en eso el agente Coulson se reúne con él.

-¿Porque esa cara, Director Fury? –pregunto Coulson.

-Estaba mirando el resultado de la autopsia de Zemo, no sé qué clase de monstruo pudo haberlo matado. –dijo Fury.

-¿Usted cree que ese tal Dark Thunder haya sido quien lo mato?

-No lo creo… -respondió Fury. –Su cuerpo tenía una herida que le atravesó todo el cuerpo, pero eso es lo que no me preocupa.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Director Fury?

-Por lo que me dijo el Capitán Rogers, ese sujeto Dark Thunder le habían administrado el Virus-Z y aparte de ello su muestra de ADN fue robada.

-Si eso lo supe, pero tengo entendido que tanto el cómo las muestras se perdieron durante la explosión del lugar. –Dijo Coulson.

-Para estar seguro de ello, le pedí a los Vengadores que estén muy atentos en cuanto se sepa de Dark Thunder, ya que solamente ellos tienen el poder para destruirlo. –dijo Nick Fury.

-Descuide Director Fury, Los vengadores acabaran fácilmente con el, no hay fuerza en este mundo que pueda con ellos, ni siquiera el Virus-Z. –dijo Coulson.

-Tienes razón amigo… -dijo Fury… -Ahora volvamos a nuestros asuntos, fija el rumbo del Helicarrier a Nueva York, tal vez El capitán América y los demás vengadores nos necesiten por si las dudas.

-Enterado señor. -finalizo Coulson.

_**EPILOGO**_

Latveria, Europa del Este.

-Buen trabajo Krauser, en verdad me dejaste más que sorprendido. –dijo el siniestro Doctor Doom.

-Eliminar a Zemo fue sencillo, aunque no lo hubiese logrado de no ser por nuestro agente secreto Dark Thunder quien se encargó de eliminar al resto de los soldados de Hydra. –respondió Krauser.

Enseguida Doom felicita a Dark Thunder (Piers Nivans)

-Tienes un extraordinario talento, muchacho… con mi ayuda hare que el responsable del accidente de tu brazo pague por ello

-Gracias Mi señor… -respondió Dark Thunder. –Ya quiero aplastar al bastardo de Chris Redfield con mis propias manos.

Krauser interviene.

-Mi señor, le alegrara saber que también logramos reclutar a otros nuevos guerreros con las mismas habilidades de nuestro amigo Dark Thunder.

-¿En serio?... –pregunto Doom.

Otros 3 nuevos sujetos, con vestimentas obscuras aparecen ante Doom y Krauser, eran 2 mujeres y un varón, cada uno de ellos tenía una placa metálica de identificación. Una de las mujeres era castaña y de ojos marrones de unos 20 años aproximadamente, en su placa llevaba por nombre: Deborah Harper, el varón era pelirrojo y con ojos azules y era el más joven, su nombre era Steve Burnside, Mientras que la apariencia de la otra mujer impresiono al propio Doom.

-¿Carla Radames?... ¿Qué no se supone que estaba muerta? – se preguntaba Doom.

-Eso pensamos al principio mi señor, pero en los archivos que logramos sustraer de la guarida de Hydra descubrimos que los sujetos: Piers, Deborah y Carla estaban infectados con el Virus-C, mientras que nuestro amigo de nombre Steve estaba infectado con el Virus-T Verónica, A todos ellos se les administro una dosis del Virus-Z y los resultados fueron extraordinarios, ya que no solo adquirieron fuerza sobre humana, sino que también se volvieron increíblemente fuertes.

-¡Increíble!...-Exclamo Doom. -Así que esto es lo que el Virus-Z puede hacer, ¡magnifico!… el Dr. Fessenden hizo el descubrimiento del siglo.

Doom contemplaba la muestra del Virus-Z que Krauser le entrego y junto con ella, el tubo de ensayo donde estaba la sangre del Capitán América.

-Ahora imagina lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser el Virus-Z, el suero del súper soldado, fusionadas con las muestra de ADN de los Súper Skrulls que logre conseguir.

-No habrá nada ni nadie en el mundo que pueda con usted mi señor. –dijo Krauser.

-Al fin el mundo será mío, y todos tendrán que inclinarse ante mi… Doom sera el nuevo amo y señor de la tierra… ja ja ja ja…

**FIN**


End file.
